1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cup using a transparent flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device indicates a device that displays an image signal. The display device includes devices such as televisions, computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart devices such as phones and tablets that are recently used with tremendous popularity, or the like that display an image signal from an external source.